


Isotropia

by Dr_Dormouse



Category: Tron: Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Dormouse/pseuds/Dr_Dormouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Компания "Энком" когда-то предоставляла возможность вернуть к жизни усопшего близкого - в виде программы. Эта отрасль изжила себя и была закрыта, но однажды в компанию приходит настойчивый клиент.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isotropia

_Изотропия (из др.-греч. ) — одинаковость свойств во всех направлениях, инвариантность._

 

**– 1.0 –**

Воздух в центре города был необыкновенно свежим: не так давно прошла гроза, ливень прибил дорожную пыль, и улицы выглядели почти как фотографиях из рекламных проспектов Encom, в которых компания обещала своим клиентам настоящий кибернетический рай на земле. Новые антивирусы: устойчивые к любым атакам! Потрясающее шифрование! Интеллектуальное программное обеспечение! Инновации и нанотехнологии! А так же гибкая система скидок, привлекательные условия как b2b, так и в b2c сферах, индивидуальный подход, приветливый персонал и так далее, и так далее. Кто бы ни писал текст для этих ярких бумажек, он не жалел ни превосходной степени, ни громких слов, как будто даже не сомневался в гениальности компании. 

Один из таких буклетов изучал молодой человек, сидя в кафе «#FFCC00» прямо напротив штаб-квартиры Encom. На плотной обложке красовался интригующий вопрос: «Верите ли вы в жизнь после смерти?». Молодой человек изучал эту писанину с таким живым, непосредственным интересом, что забыл и про остывающий кофе, и о том, что через некоторое время тосты подсохнут и по вкусу будут напоминать пересохший упаковочный картон. 

«Утрата близких – самое тяжелое испытание, выпадающее на долю каждого из нас», – сообщал проспект. – «Мы смогли победить некоторые болезни, но не судьбу и не время. Рано или поздно любимые покидают нас. Можем ли мы…»  
– Простите, – официантка говорила раздраженно и резко. – Вы будете есть свой завтрак или мне убрать это?  
Жертва продовольственного террора помотала головой, и завтрак без дальнейших вопросов был убран. Молодой человек вздохнул, бережно сложил потертый буклет, спрятал его в карман пиджака и покорно покинул негостеприимное заведение. 

На самом деле потеря завтрака его не расстроила: эта незамысловатая трапеза была просто способом потянуть время до девяти, когда в Encom открывались двери для рядовых посетителей. Сейчас была уже четверть десятого, и залитый ярким солнечным светом приемной образовалась небольшая очередь, четыре человека. Молодой человек, нервно обглядевшийсь, пристроился в ее хвост, за дамой с огромной папкой. На солидной кожаной обложке можно было заметить неровную, слегка смазанную в конце надпись: «Эварист Галуа, теория полей».  
– Вы к инженерам? – оживленно спросила дама, обернувшись. Чувствовалось, что ей немного надоела ждать, и она готова хоть сейчас нести энтузиазм всем сотрудникам многострадальной компании.  
Молодой человек отрицательно покачал головой, и, стараясь избежать новых расспросов, уткнулся в свой буклет, внимательно вчитываясь в дано знакомые слова, едваи не выученные наизусть.  
«…можем ли мы надеяться на то, что найдется средство, способное спасти их? «Да!» – отвечают наши специалисты. – «Такое средство есть!»  
Наука всегда вступала в бой со смертью, но никогда еще человек не был так близок к победе над ней…» 

Для секретаря этот посетитель выглядел как самый обычный неудачник: помятый костюм на нем сидел неловко, на ботинке виднелись не слишком тщательно затертые следы грязи, еще шевелюра растрепана и сразу видно, что парню не мешало бы побриться. Причем еще вчера. Короче говоря, стоило дать знак охране, чтобы зануду, вот уже четверть часа достающего секретаря дурацкими вопросами, вывели за порог. Терять время на очередного городского сумасшедшего совершенно не хотелось, и без того есть дела поважнее. И, наверное, она так и сделала бы, если бы этот растрепыш не подсовывал Нине в качестве аргумента рекламный буклет Encom с броской надписью: «Есть ли жизнь после смерти?»

– Поймите, – Нина снова начала проникновенную речь. – Да, я знаю, что такой проект действительно существовал в нашей компании, но в связи с некоторыми проблемами был закрыт. Извините. Правда, мне очень жаль, я готова помочь вам во всем остальном, примите мои искренние соболезнования, я уверена, – девушка глубоко вздохнула и с новыми силами закончила предложение, – что ваша утрата велика, но я ничем не могу вам помочь! Пожалуйста, пропустите следующего посетителя.  
Больше всего ее удивляло, что этот незнакомец даже не старается как следует возмущаться, упрашивать или спорить, он просто хмурился в ответ на вежливые слова, согласно кивал в ответ на фальшивые слова сострадания и шуршал порядком помятым, давно выцветшим буклетом, показывая то на адрес, то на логотип Encom, то на вечный вопрос на обложке, как будто хоть что-то из этого могло убедить несговорчивую собеседницу. Если бы в самом начале посетитель не поздоровался с Ниной, она решила бы, что тот просто не умеет разговаривать. 

Помощь пришла с неожиданной стороны – дверь бесшумного отворилась, и в приемную заглянул заместитель директора. Он тут же озорно подмигнул Нине, отчего та немедленно заулыбалась, немедленно выкинув настойчивого посетителя из головы:  
– Еще много посетителей по нашим проектам? – оживленно спросил он. Несмотря на преклонный возраст, Алан Брэдли оставался одним из самых популярных мужчин в компании, так что его визит никогда не оставался незамеченным. Он был объектом только самых добрых и благожелательных сплетен, если такие вообще, конечно, существуют. Поговаривали, что в день Святого Валентина под дверью кабинета Брэдли вырастала целая гора валентинок, и не только от женского персонала Encom – кое-кто видел, что к рабочему месту Алана подкрадывается Эдвард Диллинджер-младший, прижимая к груди коробку шоколадных конфет «Вишня в коньяке». Разумеется, это уже было совершенным враньем, но просто так, на пустом месте, такие разговоры не возникают. 

Нина всегда считала себя выше низменной погони за пожилым холостяком с миллионным состоянием, но это не помешало ей кокетливо улыбнуться и предложить зайти на чашечку кофе, когда посетитель уйдет.  
– Это ненадолго! Обещаю, управлюсь за десять секунд, не больше, – поспешно добавила секретарь, опасаясь, что Бредли успееет перехватить Миранда из договорного отдела. – Молодой человек интересуется нашими старыми проектами и скоро уйдет, я в этом уверена, – с нажимом добавила она, демонстрируя свое непревзойденное умение делать прозрачные намеки.  
Впрочем, гость эти самые намеки проигнорировал и тут же нарушил все ее планы: он не без труда выбрался из мягкого глубокого кресла и торопливо подошел к Брэдли. Было заметно, с каким пристальным, почти неприличным вниманием гость рассматривает второе по значимости лицо в компании, находя, как видно, в этом лице очень знакомые черты.  
– Трон! – уверенно высказался незнакомец, продемонстрировав, наконец, свою способность к диалогу, и насильно пожал руку Брэдли.

Прозвище Брэдли, разумеется, часто звучало в компании, и не было сюрпризом для Нины, только вот никогда еще замдиректора не называл «Троном» посторонний человек. Но если Алан и удивился, то не слишком сильно. Он кивнул посетителю, уверенно сказал: «Следуйте за мной» и вывел его из приемной. 

В коридорах, недоступные для простых посетителей, царила бурная интеллектуальная жизнь. После смены руководства компания переживала неожиданный подъем, то и дело в лабораториях случался прорыв науки, иногда даже обходилось без лишних жертв. Словом, заместителю директора не стоило тратить драгоценное время на непонятного незнакомца. Тем не менее, Бредли безоговорочно на это решился: слово «Трон» в Encom давно стало паролем, дающим особые права. Этот пароль беспрепятственно открывал даже двери кабинета генерального директора, сработал он и сейчас, хотя было заметно, что посетитель незнаком Бредли и вряд ли является привилегированным лицом.  
– Как вас зовут, юноша? – дружелюбно спросил Алан, когда они остановились у двери со скромной неприметной табличкой: «Не входить, опасно для жизни», дополненной рисунком ярко-желтой молнии.  
– Эл Бейзикс, – тихо ответил гость.  
– Интересная фамилия, – отозвался Бредли и взялся за ручку двери. – Вы настаиваете на том, что наш старый проект совершенно вам необходим?  
Эл нахмурился и с очень серьезным видом кивнул.  
– Тогда будет лучше, если вы поговорите с директором. Он расскажет о деталях. Кстати, если не секрет, – Алан внимательно посмотрел на гостя поверх очков. – Откуда вы знаете о моем... хм, прозвище?  
– Мы встречались, – коротко сообщил Эл. Создавалось впечатление, что он не привык говорить больше пары слов за раз.  
– Никак не припомню, извините, – Алан покачал головой. – Может, в другой жизни?  
В ответ Эл смерил его недоверчивым и настороженным взглядом.  
– Кажется, я понял, – Бредли открыл дверь и отошел в сторону, пропуская гостя внутрь. – Надеюсь, вы не будете разочарованы. 

Кабинет, в который зашел Эл, больше всего напоминал зал с игровыми автоматами, а не лабораторию. Вдоль стены выстроились в почетном карауле “TRON”, “Space paranoid”, “Hero's Duty” и даже “Dance Dance Revolution”. На этом фоне нелепым и неуместным выглядело солидное кожаное кресло и массивный офисный стол, за которым сидел Кевин Флинн. Не узнать его было сложно: в связи с тем, что Encom серьезно подвинуло своих IT-конкурентов, директора компании часто приглашали на телевидение.  
– Ну что же, проходите, – Флинн улыбался так радостно, словно за все утро у него не было посетителя приятнее, чем никому не известный Эл Бейзикс. – Присаживайтесь. Мне уже доложили о цели вашего визита. Почему вас так заинтересовала именно эта наша услуга?

На жизнерадостные улыбки Эл ответил откровенно неприязненным взглядом, и ответил на его вопрос не сразу, словно сомневаясь: стоит ли вообще что-то говорить. Наконец он буркнул:  
– Оживить кое-кого.  
Бейзикс помолчал и все-таки пообещал:  
– Денег дам.  
– Наверное, директору крупной компании не стоит так говорить, – враждебность гостя ничуть не смутила Кевина, и он с готовность продолжил – но дело даже не в деньгах, а в том, что мы никогда не занимались оживлением людей. Это попросту невозможно и до сих пор является уделом сказок и сериала «Сверхъестественное».  
– Здесь написано... – Бейзикс снова вытащил из кармана буклет и показал его Флинну, собираясь процитировать заветную формулировку, но договорить ему не дали:  
– Да-да, я знаю. Этот проект с самого начала был нашей ошибкой, – Кевин усмехнулся. – Мы обещали вернуть людям близких, верно. Но не оживлять, а всего лишь создать точную биоцифровую копию, точного двойника, восстановленного по данным из медицинской карты. Что ж, это нам удалось. А потом пришлось остановить производство.  
– Почему? – резко поинтересовался Эл.  
– Потому что у нас получались всего лишь высокотехнологичные подделки. Личность – это не файл, который можно просто скопировать, сохранив все параметры. К сожалению, все мы ожидали от этих копий большего. Безусловно, у нас получились совершенные образцы, которые обладали памятью и внешностью оригинала. И что с того? У них были свои желания, намерения и потребности, мало связанные с предыдущей жизнью. Некоторые, особо ответственные особи пытались приспособиться, но ничем хорошим это не кончилось. Кроме того, у нас начались юридические проблемы, правительство не горело желанием присваивать права ожившему программному обеспечению.  
– А сам-то ты кто такой? – Бейзикс вскочил со стула и продемонстрировал нехарактерную для него эмоциональность и красноречие. – Тоже копия! 

Флинн спокойно смотрел на разбушевавшегося гостя:  
– Я не делаю секрета из своего происхождения. Я действительно копия Кевина Флинна, копирующая личностная утилита. Когда-то он создал меня для работы в своей Системе, но потом наше взаимодействие немного изменилось. Именно потому, что не человек, я не являюсь владельцем компании. Я здесь всего лишь директор, а все права на Encom по-прежнему принадлежат сыну Кевина. Несмотря на то, что когда-то я и Флинн прошли через процедуру реинтеграции, – в этот момент лицо Флинна исказила гримаса боли, похоже, что воспоминания о процедуре оказались не слишком приятными, – я все-таки не считаю себя человеком. Заменить его полностью я не сумел. В принципе, – директор пожал плечами, – можешь меня ударить, если своей руки не жалко. Ситуация от этого не изменится, любая попытка скопировать умершего близкого закончится полным провалом. Даже если бы вы переписали каждую черточку, каждую особенность того, кто вам дорог...  
Эл молча положил на стол жесткий диск.  
– Нельзя быть таким упертым, Бейзикс, – укоризненно произнес Флинн. – Но я вынужден признаться, что не могу отказывать знакомым Алана. Вернитесь в приемную и подождите, через полчаса вы получите свой заказ. Напоследок хочу предупредить, что утилизация копии будет вашей обязанностью. Разумеется, если вы в ней разочаруетесь.  
На этот раз Эл чуть не ударил директора диском. Но у него все же получилось сдержаться – подумав, Бейзикс выдохнул и медленно положил HDD на место, а потом поторопился покинуть кабинет, как будто боялся передумать. 

**– 2.0 –**

– Encom предоставляет пользователю неразделимое и не подлежащее передаче другому лицу право на использование данной программы в течение оговоренного срока — 70 (семьдесят), по истечении которого он/она обязан удалить ее и прекратить ее использование. Настоящим лицензионным соглашением лицензиату передается право на использование программы на стольких лицах, сколько указано в договоре. В обоих случаях лицензия действительна только для той программы, которая указана в Лицензионном Сертификате. Настоящая программа, а также любая соответствующая документация и информация являются эксклюзивной собственностью Encom и/или ее поставщиков... Я даже дочитывать до конца не собираюсь! Что это за хрень? – спросил Гибсон и небрежно скомкав распечатку, швырнул ее в угол.

Лаборант тяжело вздохнул и вытащил новый экземпляр лицензионного соглашения. Он уже наблюдал такие сцены прежде и отчаянно их ненавидел. Половина проблемы – создать на основании записей из медкарты программу и вытащить ее с помощью лазера Encom в реальный мир. Прежде этим занимались специально обученные люди, но после закрытия проекта “Still Alive” для такой работы пришлось вызывать охранников. «Ничего», – цинично подумал лаборант, – «Кто в компьютере бывал, тот на рабочем месте в Warcraft не играет». За этой программой пришлось как следует погоняться, а потом еще и вступить в бой: «Гибсон» никак не желал сдаваться неизвестным личностям просто так и проявил чудеса изворотливости. Наконец его скрутили и дотащили до портала. 

– Добро пожаловать в реальный мир, программа, – устало сообщил лаборант и не удержался, швырнул соглашением в своенравное ПО. – Теперь у тебя есть владелец, вот пусть он и разбирается. Охрана, выведите его. Только прикройте халатом, а то будет тут сверкать голой задницей.  
Вообще-то прежние заказчики предпочитали приносить для своих восстановленных близких старую одежду, но этот выскочка, Эл Бейзикс, заставивший расчехлить старое оборудование, о таких мелочах, как видно, не заботился. К счастью, биоцифровой клон не возражал по поводу дополнений к своему интерфейсу, поэтому стыдливость сотрудников Encom не пострадала. 

Похоже, покойный при жизни не отличался сдержанностью: шлепая по коридору в одноразовых тапочках на босу ногу, «Гибсон» глазел по сторонам, цеплялся за стены при каждом удобном случае, как будто все, что ему встретилось по пути, было страшной невиданной диковинкой. «Так Бейзиксу и надо», – с мрачным удовлетворением отметил про себя лаборант, когда увидел, как заказчик бросился навстречу странной процессии. Впрочем, он тут же одернул себя: этот Эл выглядел как человек, у которого исполнилась мечта всей жизни. Похоже, что долговязое чучело Гибсон и правда был очень дорог Бейзиксу.

Тем не менее, приемная Encom не раз становилась местом трогательных встреч, и все эти истории заканчивались абсолютно одинаково: безжалостным удалением ненужной копии. Ничего не поделаешь, будь двойник хоть трижды высокотехнологичным, человека он не заменит. Даже если очень хочет стать заменой, все равно не получится. 

– Внимательно прочитайте и подпишите свою копию лицензионного соглашения, – строго произнес лаборант и усмехнулся, когда Бейзикс не глядя поставил свою подпись. – И внимательно меня послушайте. Я дам вам нашу брошюру по уходу за своим программным обеспечением, но несколько советов все же лучше... Да обратите на меня внимание! – прикрикнул он на Эла, который, кажется, давно уже ничего не видел и не слышал ничего кроме своего «Гибсона». – Вам придется приучить эту программу к обычной пище. Вспомните его прошлые предпочтения, наверняка совпадут. Неважно, что это будет, яблоки или рыбные палочки, просто предоставьте выбор, он сам определится. Постарайтесь укладывать его спать в положенное время, или хотя бы лежать спокойно. Программы нуждаются в отдыхе гораздо меньше вашего. Все, – лаборант махнул рукой, чувствуя, что его речь все равно остается за гранью восприятия заказчика. – Остальное в брошюре, только не забудьте! 

Машинально кивнув ему, Эл сунул бумаги под мышку и повел свое приобретение на выход.  
– Слушай, приятель, давай договоримся сразу, – почувствовав себя освобожденным, Гибсон явно расслабился и заговорил с владельцем по-свойски. – У нас будет свое соглашение, куда более доходчивое. Во-первых, я не предоставляю тебе право на свое использование. Во-вторых, если ты попытаешься меня удалить, я разнесу тебя на составляющие. Надеюсь, эти правила доступны для твоего понимания, хотя... – программа окинула своего владельца нахальным взглядом, – по твоему лицу этого не скажешь. 

Если этот монолог был направлен на то, чтобы Бейзикс почувствовал себя оскорбленным, то он бесславно провалился: Эл глупо улыбался и на все слова Гибсона просто согласно кивал, не собираясь вступать в споры.  
– С какой целью меня загрузили из Системы? – поинтересовался Гибсон. – Я только-только вышел из Моря Моделирования, еще обсохнуть не успел, а тут эти однобайтовые налетели. Мы, кажется, с тобой незнакомы. Как там тебя, Эл?  
Бейзикс согласно кивнул.  
– А ты разговорчивый! – одобрительно отозвался Гибсон. – Почти как один мой приятель.  
Похоже, что воспоминания о «приятеле» оказались не слишком радостными: программа замолчала и не вступала в пререкания до самого такси.  
– Ну и кто ты такой? – наконец спросил Гибсон, когда Бейзикс назвал таксисту адрес и устроился на заднем сидении.  
– Начальник службы безопасности, – нехотя отозвался Эл, демонстрируя явное нежелание подвергаться дальнейшим расспросам. – Лучше дома поговорим, – он недовольно посмотрел на таксиста, который, пользуясь остановкой на светофоре, беззастенчиво разглядывал странного пассажира в медицинском халате и больничных тапочках.  
– Как скажешь, братишка, – легко согласился на это Гибсон и уставился в окно, чтобы хорошенько разглядеть непривычно светлый, странный город.

 **– 3.0 –**

Первые проблемы начались тем же вечером, когда Гибсон категорически отказался ужинать.  
– Знаешь, Эл, я привык к нормальной энергии, а не к этому стройматериалу, – программа уложила тушеные овощи в изящное подобие небоскреба и теперь откровенно скучала. – Это была дурацкая идея — вытащить меня сюда. Абсолютно чужой мир, в котором не место изоморфам. Понятия не имею, что случилось с Флинном и почему он стал позволять программам вылетать из Системы, как какому-то битому коду. Я помню, как меня обнулили. Это, конечно, была обидная смерть, но, если уж ты был настолько добр, что восстановил меня, мог бы и оставить в моем мире. Наверняка там есть, над чем поработать.  
Бейзикс упрямо придвинул тарелку поближе к Гибсону.  
– Попробуй. Это вкусно.  
– Малыш, ты, наверное, меня не понял, – изоморф наклонился к Элу и выразительно показал в тарелку. – Это несъедобно. Поверь мне. У тебя есть чем еще напитать мой истосковавшийся по энергии организм?  
– Нет, – Эл из чувства солидарности отложил недоеденную морковку.  
– Ладно, я понимаю, ты не умеешь обращаться с программами, – неожиданно покладисто проговорил Гибсон и улыбнулся так, словно говорит с маленьким багом. – Давай тогда я буду учиться обращаться с пользователями. Я видел на соседней улице что-то вроде бара, над ним была вывеска с желтой буквой «М». Что там такое?  
– Там невкусно.  
– Понятно, значит мне понравится, – изоморф встал из-за стола, подтянул брюки, которые были ему слегка великоваты, и пошел к двери. – Вернусь через пару циклов, заодно освоюсь тут. Не скучай.  
– Погоди! – Бейзикс бросился догонять программу. – Нужны деньги. И лучше сходить со мной.  
– Эл, лучше бы ты молчал, – чувствовалось, что Гибсон недоволен. – Мне двести циклов от Моря Моделирования. Надеюсь, я смогу разобраться даже в вашем мире.  
– А мне три тысячи, – тихо сказал Эл, но все-таки протянул Гибсону пластиковую карту и телефон.  
– Сравнил. Ты же Пользователь. Программы столько не живут, – изоморф с интересом повертел в руках предметы. – Это ключи доступа? Знаешь, с идентификационным диском было проще. Куда тут нажимать и что вводить?  
Обрисовать в паре слов всю финансово-информационную пропасть, в которой пребывало человечество вот уже несколько сотен лет, оказалось непросто, но Эл с блеском справился с заданием:  
– Здесь нажимаешь на зеленую, когда услышишь меня, скажи все, что тебе нужно. А это дай, когда у тебя попросят оплату. Введи 7645, только никому больше не сообщай, это личное.  
– Договорились, – снисходительно согласился Гибсон. – До встречи, Эл.  
Когда дверь за изоморфом закрылась, Бейзикс выждал несколько минут, а потом отправился следом. Он не собирался отсиживаться дома, пока Гибсон снова разыскивает приключения на свою пятую строчку. 

Как ни странно, за пару минут Гибсон не только успел выйти из дома, но и бесследно раствориться в городской суете вечерних улиц. Эл надеялся, что успеет проследить, куда именно отправится изоморф, но, похоже, у него были свои планы на эту прогулку. В «Макдональдсе», приветливо подмигивающем неисправной вывеской, программы тоже не оказалось, и Бейзикс заметно приуныл. Оставалось только позвонить оператору и попросить отследить мобильный телефон, выданный Гибсону.  
– Не меня потерял, малыш? – знакомый голос раздался за спиной в тот момент, когда Эл уже слушал мелодию ожидания по номеру техподдержки. – Ну все, расслабься. Я тебя проверял, увяжешься за мной или нет. Кстати, ты довольно невнимателен для начальника службы безопасности, я тебе чуть ли не на пятки наступал. Пойдем, поужинаем вместе. 

В «Макдональдсе» была не такая уж большая очередь, так что заинтересованный Гибсон смог выпытывать подробности сразу у кассира, которую, судя по бейджику, звали Мэри Брайан. Девушку настолько насмешили расспросы посетителя, что она с трудом находила в себе силы для того, чтобы строить ему глазки.  
– Североатлантическая пикша, классический соус песто, сыр чеддер, помидор, огурец и салат, – зачитала она состав очередного блюда и фыркнула. – Очень вкусно!  
Чувствовалось, что ей очень нравится этот разговор, и она не против нарушить некоторые корпоративные стандарты обслуживания покупателей.  
– А мы точно разговариваем в одной кодировке? – судя по лицу Гибсона, он уточнял только для того, чтобы Мэри снова рассмеялась. – Нет. Это слишком сложно. Я не знаю, что такое пикша. Эл, ты знаешь?  
– Это рыба, – покорно отозвался Бейзикс.  
– Можно подумать, стало понятнее. А есть что-то совсем простое? Базовое, элементарное. Без хитростей.  
– Картофель фри, – с готовностью отозвалась кассир. – Будете?  
– Свободной проге — свободный картофель, – моментально согласился Гибсон. – Давайте. 

**– 4.0 –**

– Ночью мне в вашем мире немного привычнее, – сообщила программа после ужина. Привередливый Гибсон одобрил картошку, гамбургер и апельсиновый сок, заверив, что такой способ получения энергии его вполне устраивает и он готов прогуляться по городу и осмотреться.  
– Из тебя никудышный проводник, приятель, – вздохнул изоморф, когда они отошли от «Макдональдса». – Да и владелец, признаться, не лучше. Я, конечно, против того, чтобы ты считал себя моих хозяином, но не забывай, что ты вытащил меня из моего собственного мира. Зачем ты это сделал? Только не говори, что тебе понадобились лишние руки для уборки в твоей квартире. Конечно, там невероятный беспорядок, но должен сразу предупредить, что не знаю, какие вещи важны для пользователей, а какие — просто хлам, которому место в корзине. 

Бейзикс поморщился и нехотя ответил:  
– Системы больше нет. Той, в которой ты появился сначала.  
– Ну, интересно, а где это я в таком случае вылез на берег из Моря? – недоверчиво хмыкнул Гибсон и отвернулся, чтобы посмотреть на строящуюся высотку. – Надо же, смотри, интересная конструкция. Ладно, не отвлекаемся. Давай, Эл, расскажи мне правду.  
– В Системе, которую ты знал, произошла процедура реинтеграции Пользователя и его программной копии, КЛУ, – было заметно, что Эл с трудом подбирает слова. – После этого Система рухнула, и только Пользователь Сэм Флинн спустя три тысячи циклов запустил ее копию. Многое, конечно, не сохранилось, это была резервная копия, которая не обновлялась с восемьдесят девятого года...  
– Не буду уточнять о том, что такое «восемьдесят девятого года», будем считать, что просто очень давно. И что было дальше?  
– Некоторые программы смогли покинуть Систему через открывшийся портал, в том числе и КЛУ.  
Гибсон вполголоса выругался и резко ответил:  
– Вот только его вам, Пользователям, и не хватало. Надеюсь, его сразу же обнулили?  
Эл помотал головой.  
– Он сейчас работает вместе с сыном Флинна. В его компании.  
Гибсон выругался, на этот раз громче, и отошел от Бейзикса:  
– Вы хотя бы знаете, что он натворил в Системе? Почему его вообще оставили здесь?  
– Похоже, что теперь он работает на благо Пользователей, – растерянно сообщил Эл. – Он не выглядит враждебным.  
– Он не выглядел враждебным и тогда, когда уничтожал наши города, – довольно резко отозвался изоморф. – Это не причина. Должно быть что-то еще. Давай, выкладывай начистоту.  
– Я не знаю, – сокрушенно вздохнул Бейзикс. – Мне было все равно, главное, что он смог вернуть тебя.  
– Я, конечно, тебе за это благодарен, Пользователь. Но ты так и не объяснил, зачем я тебе понадобился. И, сдается мне, ты тоже что-то темнишь, Бейзикс. Давай так — или ты сейчас честно мне отвечаешь, или я выясняю все самостоятельно, без твоей помощи. Если ты не в курсе, я специалист по работе с информацией, а полученной энергии мне хватит надолго.  
Бейзикс молча уставился на пыльный асфальт у себя под ногами, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова, и очнулся от размышлений только тогда, когда понял, что спутника у него больше нет. Потертая кожаная куртка, которую он выдал Гибсону для защиты от вечернего холода, мелькнула в толпе у светофора, и Эл без размышлений бросился следом. 

Надо отдать изоморфу должное, он умел не только превосходно работать с информацией, но и убегать, ориентируясь даже в совершенно непривычной обстановке. Он использовал все способы, чтобы оторваться от погони: нырял в слабо освещенные переулки, перебегал дороги чуть ли не под колесами автомобилей, умудряясь всякий раз остаться невредимым. Конечно, он не знал правильной дороги, зато обладал достаточным запасом личного обаяния, чтобы уточнять у прохожих дорогу в Encom и правильно использовать полученные сведения.  
– Лучше не идите туда пешком, – сообщил один из пользователей, которого Гибсон отловил на оживленном перекрестке. – Здесь неподалеку остановка автобуса, водитель вас обязательно высадит там, где нужно.  
– Не нужно на автобус, – рядом с ними притормозил мотоцикл. Сняв шлем, Эл крикнул. – Гибсон, забирайся и поехали!  
Было заметно, что преследование программы далось ему нелегко: и мотоцикл, и сам Эл были по уши в дорожной грязи, а к шлему сзади приклеилась флаер магазина «Все для латекса».  
– Бейзикс, я ведь сказал: не хочешь говорить правду — разберусь сам, – отмахнулся Гибсон. – Проезжай.  
– Я и собираюсь, – Эл огляделся и, убедившись, что к ним никто особенно не прислушивается, сообщил. – Я тебя вытащил из Системы потому, что мы давно знакомы и через многое прошли вместе. Когда я узнал, что Encom предлагает восстанавливать людей по исходникам, я перенес нужную информацию на диск и попросил тебя восстановить.  
– Малыш, мне очень приятно, что ты ради знакомства со мной решился забраться в логово КЛУ. Но давай все же говорить честно: ты не можешь меня знать. Единственный Пользователь, с которым я был знаком — Кевин Флинн. Извини, но тебя в моей истории не было.  
Эл кивнул и неловко улыбнулся Гибсону:  
– Да. Только я не Пользователь. Я базовая элементарная программа.  
Сказав это, он снова надел шлем и попытался оттереть стекло от грязи, пока Гибсон, недоверчиво качая головой, садился на мотоцикл.  
– Анон, меня только одно интересует, – вздохнул изоморф, и проговорил громче, когда его спутник показал знаками, что не очень хорошо слышит:  
– Когда, мать твоя плата, ты успел выучить столько слов?


End file.
